1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wound unit of an electronic components series. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wound unit of the electronic components series having a carrier tape retaining a lot of chip components, and adhesive means for maintaining the wound unit rolled up on its core without the use of a flange or the like on the core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chip type electronic components are usually mounted on a printed circuit board by utilizing an automatic mounting machine. As a means for supplying such chip components to the machine, a wound unit (roll) of the electronic components series is used. The electronic components series is normally wound and kept on a reel as disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 150820/1981 laid open on Nov. 21, 1981.
In an automatic mounting machine, a plurality of wound units wound on reels are held in juxtaposition and used. Accordingly, an automatic mounting machine using conventional wound units tends to increase in size due to the width of the wound units. The width of the carrier tape itself, however, is standardized and cannot be made narrower beyond a certain limit.
It would be desirable, therefore, to eliminate all flanges which usually have a large bearing upon the total width of the wound unit. However, with all flanges having been done away with, the wound electronic components series may easily get out of shape due to impacts that may be encountered during transit.